


Happy Birthday, Lance!

by Riels_World



Series: Lance Birthday Triology 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Day At The Beach, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gen, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Ocean, Party, Surfer Lance (Voltron), Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 02:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riels_World/pseuds/Riels_World
Summary: Lance feels forgotten on his birthday, no one seems to remember that it's today.Do they plan something? Or did they really forget?





	Happy Birthday, Lance!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a triology for Lance's birthday. This is the one I'm the least proud of out of the three. Writing something that's not angsty is out of my comfort zone.

Lance was woken up from his alarm at the Castle of Lions, but something felt off as soon as his eyes opened. He was well rested, which didn't happen, unless he slept in. His eyes wandered onto the clock and his eyes went wide in shock. 

"What?! 10 am? How did that..?" he asked himself, even though he had no idea about the answer. He tried not to pay attention to it, he shrugged it off and got up. Still in his sleepwear, he wandered outside the warmth of his room to see what the others are up to. In the meantime, he also realized it was his special day. 

He went up to Pidge, who was working on some new tech in one of the rooms, seeming quite busy. 

"Hey there! You know what day it is?" Lance had a wide grin plastered across his face and stood in a proud way. 

Pidge didn't look up from her laptop as she answered "Yes. It's the day when we arrive on the planet we planned" 

Lance's smile faded away, but he didn't give up. He was sure she didn't forget, he trusted her "Uh, yeah, that too, but like... It's something about a certain persooon, who's in this roooom" He tried to give her hints.

"Oh, yeah, I'm going to finish this project" Pidge didn't seem to remember, nor care much about Lance. The fact his partner in crime didn't remember his birthday made his excitement die down. 

He didn't respond, just walked off. He was hoping he could find someone else, he was sure Hunk would remember, his best friend can't betray him. 

Once again, his dreams were crushed when Hunk mentioned the planet too, not his day.

Lance tried with every single person on the castle since he mentioned it a couple days earlier, so he assumed everyone knew about it. Whoever he asked, the answer was never what he was hoping for. All the joy left him by the end and he gave up trying. 

He woudl've spent the rest of the day in his room if all the paladins weren't called into the control room. He knew he must appear, otherwise, he'd get scolded from either Allura or Shiro. It happened a lot, so he didn't want to experience it without a good reason. 

Lance was told to get ready since they will land on their planned planet in a few minutes. It was weird, he was told to get their swimwear on and pack some beach supplies. It wasn't what Lance expected, but he wouldn't complain.

Soon enough, the whole team waited by the door to get out. When it opened, Lance froze and let out a short gasp "An ocean?! How is there an ocean here?"

"You really thought we forgot your birthday?" Pidge spoke up and flashed a small smile at Lance, who was tearing up at this point. 

"Yeah, buddy. We just wanted this to be a surprise" Hunk pulled the crying boy into a bear hug and the rest of the team joined in while saying in chorus: "Happy birthday, Lance!" 

Lance soon squirmed out of their hold, his smile bright "Let's go and party!" he shouted and ran off to the direction of the beach, along with the rest of the crew. It was all reserved for them, so there was no one else.

The first one to jump into the water was , of course, Lance. He loved swimming around in the salty water, playing like a dolphin.

Pidge was far less excited, she just sat down under a beach umbrella and looked around, quietly hissing when too much sun reached her. She brought her gaming console and some work equipment, so she would be fine. 

Shiro went to the water with his inflatable mattress "I'm not available for today, go to Coran" he said and went in further, relaxing on the water. He was glad he could catch a break and finally relax. 

Hunk sat down onto the sand and decided to build a replica of the castle out of sand. Soon enough, Pidge realized she has no way to power up her devices, so she joined him with it. 

Keith tried to swim around in the water, but he always got buried by the waves. Whenever he came back out, he looked like a soaked kitten, who has no idea what's happening.

Coran was the guard, who kept everyone in check and made sure all their stuff is safe, he didn't want anything to be stolen.

Allura called after Lance and smiled when he came over "So.. I heard you can surf" she said, which Lance agreed to, holding his chin up high. 

"Yep. And I could teach you, princess" Lance offered his hand to Allura with a playful bow. Allura couldn't help, but smile, placing her hand onto Lance's to show she agrees. So that's what they did. 

After an hour, it was evident Allura has a talent for surfing after she successfully rode a wave all the way to the shore "Lonce, did you see that?" she asked with a happy tone to her voice. She seemed to be excited from her accomplishment. 

"Hell Yeah! It was amazing!" Lance let out a soft laugh and high fived with Allura, he was proud of his gorgeous student. 

Coran looked over to Pidge and Hunk, who were both applying sunscreen onto themselves since they would spent most of their time in the sand "What are you doing?"

"Human skin is sensitive to the sun, so we use protection" Pidge's response was simple and informative, even though she didn't care much. 

"Wait. Lance is out there without protection!" Coran exclaimed and ran over to Lance and Allura like the worried space uncle he is. He didn't even hesitate to squirt some sunscreen onto lance, straight from the tube.

"Coran, what the hell?" Lance tried to shake him off while Coran was trying to apply more protection onto his space nephew. 

"Pidge said humans are sensitive to sun! I don't want you to die!" 

"I... Okay. First of all, we can't die from the sun, just get sunburnt. Second, my skin is not that sensitive, because of its darker color and its used to sun" Lance could only laugh at Coran, even if he saw he was genuinely concerned and wanted to help. It just seemed too absurd. 

Coran apologized for not understanding, then went back under the beach umbrella to relax, knowing the sun threat is solved. 

The team spent the rest of the day at the beach, each and everyone having fun in their own way. They all had a peaceful sleep that night, but Lance was awake for a bit longer. He was thinking about his family at home, since this day reminded him of his days in Cuba. He thought he would miss them more today, this was his first birthday without them. Instead, he seemed joyful. He was glad he had his space family, it made his day a lot more bright. 

Accompanied by these thoughts, Lance drifted into the world of dreams, where he could re-live this fantastic day.


End file.
